My Way or The Shorter One
by AngelT
Summary: Laguna leads the group towards the Sanctuary. An accidental detour or a carefully planned endeavor?  Inspired by a similar cutscene, so possible mild spoilers for Duodecim. All is property of Square Enix. Fangirl love belongs to me.


_What can I say? I needed Laguna fic. I loved him before, I came to love him even more now that he has an actual voice. I laughed every cutscene he was in and cried in the end, realising, that I won't be able to continue play as him in the story mode. That and the cutscene was so very beautiful. I got inspired by one of the cutscenes in the beginning and so I quickly slapped something together to get my inner fangirl out. Hopefully it is not too lame and those who will click the link will, eventually, decide their time was well spent._

_Just a warning - I am not native English speaker and have no beta, so I sincerely hope my stories are readable._ :)

_Cheers,_

_AngelT_

* * *

**My Way****… Or the Shorter One**

_Whoever had decided that Laguna would make a perfect guide was blind. Deaf. Perhaps crippled in some other way._

This thought and many others, much less pleasantly worded, were running through Lightning's head as she and Kain Highwind were slowly walking behind the group. She should have taken the lead but Lightning never liked to take responsibility over anyone but herself. It was a burden to her and so she just silenced. None of the others had expressed even a slight interest in guiding the group so then Laguna came forward, shyly raising a hand and saying that he might be of some assistance. That was a long time ago.

"And here we have a huge castle with…", Laguna squinted and covered his eyes against the bright sunlight. "Weird tree in the skies. See? We haven't been here yet. I shall mark it on my map."

Without further ado he settled himself down on the grass and dragged a small piece of paper from his back pocket. From another pocket the man took a small piece of charcoal that he had picked up on one of their multiple detours through several charred landscapes.

"It's not a _map_. You borrowed a napkin from Tifa and then drew something on it." remarked Vaan, while bowing over Laguna's shoulder and eyeing "the map" skeptically. "Looks like something a moogle would draw. With eyes closed and not being present."

"Big mouth you've got, kid. But see, here's the thing: at least I am doing something. I did not see you jumping on the offer."

Vaan wanted to answer something but he could not imagine anything to say. He did not volunteer and he would hardly do a better job then Laguna was doing. The boy grumbled something under his breath and turned away from the man, heading in the direction of Yuna and Tifa, who were covering up in the shadow of one of castle's towers.

Laguna, meanwhile, cheerfully jumped up on his feet and headed to the edge of the terrain. There he stood, curiously peaking over the edge and muttering something to himself.

"Talking about all sorts of crazy. Quick, someone push him over the ledge and elect the new leader." Joked Vaan as he joined the girls in the shade. Tifa laughed out loud before pulling on a serious face.

"Vaan, what a horrible thing to say." She scolded him but sparks of laughter were still shining in her eyes. She was obviously plotting something of her own. Yuna just smiled politely and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. She was a quiet type. Talked when she thought her opinion was needed and soothed any arguments that were threatening the shaky balance within the group. They all have met just recently and discovered that they have one and the same destination: the Sanctuary. At first both Kain and Lightning wanted to proceed on their own but the more sociable members of a newly formed group had convinced them to tag along. That way it would be faster and safer for all of them.

"I think Laguna is doing a good job." Said Yuna in a soft voice. "And I saw quite some picturesque landscapes."

"You don't really mean that." Stated Vaan and crossed his hands, eying the girl in front of him. "You are tired as well. And I bet hate to be late."

"I have to agree, making people wait is uncomfortable situation."

"Then you should say something, you know?"

Lightning sighed and rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"This has to end. If we going to take one more detour I kill him myself, I swear."

"While it is an annoyance it might be doing its purpose." Remarked Kain, looking over their group that was now scattered and resting from a long journey.

"We're wasting time. We are making people wait. Where is purpose in that?"

"Ah, criticism." They did not see Laguna sneaking up on them. Apparently he walked around the whole piece of land there was and now kept eavesdropping on his companions. "Miss Lightning, you are missing the bigger picture here." He snapped his fingers and smiled widely. "Fighting is good, noble and all that jazz but really, how much good a tired warrior can do?"

Lightning looked away but not before giving Laguna an angry stare.

"We're tired already and have no idea where we are. How is that fits in your bigger picture?"

"You don't listen. Or you don't want to listen. Probably the second one. Tired in body and tired in mind are two different things. This all," Laguna made a wide gesture with his arms, inviting Lightning to look around her. "Relaxes. Just look at me!"

"Oh I am looking all right. If I look any more I might just do what everyone else is thinking and throw you off the ledge."

"Stay zen, girl. We'll be all right. I have a good feeling about this next passageway we're going. I have it all marked here!" he waved the napkin in front of Lightning's face, making her cringe and snatch it from his hands.

"It seems we have to entrust our future to Laguna and his napkin. Exciting." Lightning could swear she heard a hint of chuckling in Kain's voice, he was obviously enjoying the scene.

"Hear, hear the smart dragoon. Life's too short, there's much to do and grumbling is not the right way to do it. It's either my way… Or the shorter one. But which one is the best, hmm?" Laguna extended his hand, patiently waiting for Lightning to return his precious map. She hesitated for a second. Something petty and childish in the back of her mind was nagging Lightning to theatrically blow her nose in it and then gallantly return it to its rightful owner. Without saying anything she stuffed the small piece of paper in his palm and turned away.

"Your way, it seems." Spoke Kain calmly, while attentively inspecting his nails.

Laguna did not answer but just flashed a smile. Not long after that the group had left this place, leaving a lonely white napkin with charcoal scribbles softly rustling along the grass.


End file.
